Mairin
Mairin is a character appearing in Pokémon the Series: XYZ and the Mega Evolution Acts. Appearance Mairin is a girl, who has brown eyes and hair. Mairin wears a green hat with orange triangles and a small yellow fuzz on the top. Mairin wears a yellow scarf around her neck and a small bracelet on her right hand. Mairin also wears a yellow shirt, with a small green cloak, as well as two brown stripes holding her green pants (which are curled at the end). She also wears grey socks and brown shoes. Personality Mairin is a cheeky person, who always wants to experience adventure. Accompanied by her Chespin, Mairin tries to cheer Alain up at times (who usually dismisses her attempts). Mairin is, at times, confused, mixing that she can Mega Evolve, rather than her Pokémon. Mairin is also angry when Alain leaves her, but when he is in danger, she tries her best to protect him, even if it means at the cost of her life. After Alain brushed her off, claiming she is just a burden to him, Mairin is greatly depressed, especially after Chespie gets ill when it got affected by a strange green light. Biography Mega Evolution Acts Mairin is a Pokémon trainer and companion of Alain. She began her journey after receiving her Chespin, and soon discovered the Pokémon Trainer Alain while observing his battle against a Mega Absol. Intrigued by Alain's ability to Mega Evolve his Charizard, she decided to join him on his journey to battle every known Mega Evolved Pokémon. Despite Alain's requests to be left alone, Mairin stubbornly continued to follow him, insisting that he is the best way for her to learn about Mega Evolution. During their trip, Mairin saw a Flabébé she wanted to catch. Alain gave her tips how to catch it, causing Mairin to catch Flabébé. As Mairin went to the Pokémon Center to heal Flabébé, Alain dismissed her and went to a restaurant to meet the Elite Four, Siebold, to battle him. Mairin went to the restaurant and was angry Alain went off without her, but calmed down, seeing the famous Siebold. Despite their rocky relationship in the beginning, Alain and Mairin soon grew to trust and respect each other.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special I When they met the Hoenn Champion Steven, Mairin watched as Alain battles him. The battle is interrupted by Lysandre, who came to show Steven a part of an ancient slab, which describes something about a megalith. They combined the stones at a temple, which revealed a path to an ancient ruin. There, they found the megalith and encountered Rayquaza for the first time. Alain, while trying to attack Mega Rayquaza, is injured while protecting Mairin from a Draco Meteor. Mairin began to fear Rayquaza and the risks Alain is taking to recover the megalith.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special II Mairin, at the Devon Corporation headquarters, begged Alain not to confront Kyogre and Groudon, but he refused, and attempted to abandon her in Hoenn to keep her safe. Despite her fear of the Legendary Pokémon, Mairin manages to sneak on board Steven's airplane and follow Alain. She watched as the Primal Groudon went and encountered Primal Kyogre, starting the ancient clash once more. When Alain is later knocked unconscious as he and his Charizard struggled to immobilize the two Legendary Pokémon, Mairin leapt from the plane and rushed to his side, dragging him to safety with the help of Steven's Metagross. He regained consciousness just as Rayquaza manages to break up the fight between Kyogre and Groudon. He is surprised to find Mairin had followed him, but their reunion is cut short when Lysandre's team arrives and captures the megalith, forcing Mega Rayquaza back into its natural form. Mairin and Alain returned to the Devon Corporation, where Alain then abandons Mairin once again, fearing for her safety if she were to remain with him. Mairin learns from Steven that Alain has returned to Kalos, and she stubbornly decides to follow him. Steven joins her and flies to Kalos with her, where Alain continues his efforts to become stronger.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special III Arriving back at Kalos, Mairin and Steven contact Professor Sycamore. Mairin asks Sycamore if he knows a trainer called Alain, saying she traveled together with him. Steven introduces himself to Professor Sycamore, who reports Alain went to Lysandre labs. Mairin and Steven arrive at Lysandre's Lab, where Lysandre welcomed them. They asked Lysandre where Alain was and were told Alain is having match against 10 trainers. Mairin went to cheer for Alain, while Steven discussed matters with Lysandre. After watching Alain defeating five Mega Evolution trainers, Mairin runs down with Chespie to the battlefield before the next battle begin. Alain was not pleased Mairin was here, even if Mairin wanted to join Alain in more adventures, to learn more and grow stronger. Alain claimed he can't get stronger if she is around, shocking Mairin after and running off with Chespie. Mairin was crushed and cried, so Chespie went off to leave Mairin alone for a while. After Mairin stopped crying, she went to find Chespie with two scientists. Chespie had a green glow around its body, so everyone took Chespie to the Pokémon Center. There, Mairin was joined by Sycamore and Lysandre, the latter promising he'll make certain to cure Chespie. Mairin grabbed Lysandre's coat and started crying. Alain heard of all of this and was angry, then went off, promising to find a way to cure Chespie and make Mairin smile again.Pokémon: Mega Evolution Special IV Season 19: XYZ Mairin was still seen at Lysandre's Labs, still sitting next to the bed where Chespie lies while it is still in comatose.XY106: A Meeting of Two Journeys! Mairin was shown in a video message to Alain, telling him that one of Chespie's spikes had moved the other day and that she was still hoping that Chespie would wake up soon.XY116: The Synchronicity Test! Mairin came with Lysandre to Lumiose City. Mairin was gazing at some amulets she wanted to buy for Chespie. Suddenly, Clemont's Chespin bumped into her. Seeing he got lost, Mairin thought of her Chespie and decided to look for his trainer. She soon encountered Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, the latter realizing she was holding Clemont's Chespin. Soon, the group found the heroes, where Mairin returned Clemont's Chespin. Ash thanked Tierno, Shauna and Trevor, who showed Mairin had actually found Chespin. However, Mairin cried, remembering her Chespie, but seeing everyone looking at her, she stopped crying. At the Pokémon Center, Mairin explained she also had a Chespin, but was in a coma and could not wake up. However, she was glad Chespie was recovering in Lysandre labs. Just then, Sycamore arrived and was surprised to see Mairin. He thought Mairin came to support Alain, which made Mairin blush. However, she was wanted to meet up with him after the Kalos League Finals were to end. After hearing out Sycamore telling Ash about Greninja's transformation and spending more time with the heroes, Mairin walked out the Pokémon Center. Serena, Bonnie and Chespin accompanied Mairin, who decided to go back to her hotel, as Lysandre was waiting for her. Mairin thanked Chespin for having a good time, who fell down, making Mairin note he is just like her. Mairin promised to Bonnie to meet up and have their Chespin play together and bid her friends farewell. She soon found Lysandre and was ecstatic to hear Alain would gather the Mega Evolution energy needed to cure her Chespie the next day. On the day of the Kalos League finals, Mairin was with Lysandre, as they saw Alain and Ash walking to the battlefield.XY129: Kalos League Passion with a Certain Flare! Mairin watched the battle between Alain and Ash, wishing the former good luck. She also noted how Alain was smiling during the battle and was saddened when his Metagross was defeated.XY130: Finals Not for the Faint-Hearted! Mairin was cheering for Alain and hoped his Mega Charizard would win the final battle. Mairin saw Alain smiling, which made her glad. In the end, once Alain won the match, Mairin cried out of happiness. She turned to Lysandre, who was gone.XY131: Down to the Fiery Finish! Mairin fled from the stadium and was near a building when Ash and Alain found her. However, roots spouted out, blocking Ash and Alain from meeting up with her. Mairin fled and saw Lysandre's broadcast, who announced he'd form a beautiful world by destroying the old one. After watching the broadcast, Mairin came to realize that Lysandre wasn't being entirely honest about helping her Chespie get well and began questioning why he would do such a horrible thing. She soon faced a Team Flare grunt, who wanted to take her away to Lysandre. Mairin refused and was saved by Professor Sycamore. Sycamore's Garchomp protected her and Sycamore, as they fled away from the grunt. Mairin thanked Sycamore and reported Ash and Alain ran towards the Prism Tower. Mairin also reminded Sycamore about Lysandre's broadcast and was told Sycamore wanted to uncover the truth.XY132 Mairin came with Professor Sycamore to Prism Tower, where the latter had Mega Garchomp stop Aliana's Druddigon's attack. Mairin asked about Ash and Alain, who have not arrived to the tower yet. Serena assured Mairin they were fine, but Mairin was concerned about Chespie, who was still at the Lysandre Labs. Serena decided to help Mairin retrieve Chespie, and Sycamore decided to join in as well, promising to take them in his car. Aliana and Bryony attacked them and as the group went away, so they both thought Celosia would take care of them. As Mairin, Sycamore and Serena ran, Team Rocket, as reporters, approached them, offering them help. Thus, the group flew in the helicopter towards the Lysandre Labs, where Mable had Celosia take care of "the problem".XY133 Pokémon On hand Befriended Achievements *Medal of Kalos Gallery Mega Evolution Act III 21.png|Alain and Mairin sharing a much-needed hug Marian XY132.png|Mairin surveying the Chaos in XY132 References